General Hospital: A Twist of Plot
by jjsuperdragon
Summary: It Starts out with Sam finding out that her mother is Allegra Montengro. Then a mysterious figure is roaming Port Charles. Skye life changes when one of her Ex husbands returns. Manny has a debt he must repay to a NYC Druglord. Robert Returns.


_Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital nor do i own the characters of the show or the ficitional town of Port Charles. I will be creating some original character soon and also will be using some character that others have created thanks to the board members of u guys u guys have excellent ideas i will try to do your characters justice)_

Prologue: This Soap Story takes place on March 13th 2006. I have sorta made a alternate version of GH. So it may have the date of a episode but it's completely different. I will try to end the storylines that r on right nowalittle different then it may turn out to be. Like...Sam will not be Alexis's daughter. Last time we saw Sam and Jason they had found a year book and recognized Alexis last name Davidionvitch in which she changed to Davis. In my story it starts out that they found the year book and find another name which lead to a suspected lead.

General Hospital: A Twist of Plot

Monday, March 13th, 2006

Sam and Jason grab a book and try to find the last name Cunningham. Sam grabs a year book for 1980 and skims the pages. She reaches the pictures and tries to find Cunningham and she is exciting. " Great there is only one Cunningham in the book." Sam says and Jason replies " Good this should make finding your mother easier then.". Sam finds it and she says "Allegra Cunningham...Thats my last name Cunningham.", Jason looks for a picture and finds no picture where the name matches he says " No picture, which matches up to her being missing for a couple of months during her pregnancy.". Sam is still not satisfied and she says " Well with out a picture it's really going to be a dead end...I mean there must me tons of Cunningham names out there where am I goin--" "Wait" Jason interrupts and he begins thinking back until he figures out something and explains "What if now we are not looking for a Cunningham...What if she got married and her last name--" "Her last name could be anything by now I mean Allegra is not a uncommon name" Sam interrupted. Jason looked at Sam and explained " Sam! What if she married and her name was changed to Montengro...Allegra Montengro." Sam looked shocked and couldn't believe it, she replied " Allegra Montengro, the woman that kidnapped me and you to get her rich and who's daughter that looks like me killed her fiancee and framed me... it cant be true...Allegra is my mother?"

At Jason penthouse a mysterious figure uses a key to enter the penthouse and It roams the room panning it out. It reaches a picture of Sam and Jason and It looks at it and then she throws it at the door. The figure begins trashing the place, breaking glasses, breaking the mirror and until the figure leaves a letter.

Opening

At the Quatermaine Mansion, Edward (John Ingle) is grabbing himself a drink befroe he goes to bed but unfortunatley there is nothing left. Edward looks around and finds Luke with the last drink in his hand Edward shouts " Now look here Spencer, mylate wife Lila may have liked you but I sure dont and I dontlike the fact that youare drinking up my expensive liquor", Luke laughs andreplies " Come on Edward old buddy you know that Quatermaine liquor is the best around, besides untilmy spnky buns, your daughter gives me 15 million ina divorceI'm staying putdrinkingall your intoxicating liquor" he takes a sip and laughs. Edward sighs and asks "Where is Tracy?...I have been wondering what happen to Diilon, it nice having most of the family back in the house again."Luke took another sip of his drink and replied " WellDillon is gone cause me and your daughter sent him packing with his new wife Georgie and Tracy is probably out making sure they cant get a room at Kelly's but she is out of luck I told Mike to let them have a room.".Alan, Ned,Monica, Lulu, and Justus walk in and sit down, Edward ask " What is going on? Is there a meeting I dont know about",Monica replies " yes,Lorenzo Alcazar had called and said he was bringing Skye home and he has aannoucement to make about the future of this family, question is what is he planning?". Tracy walks in and had overheard what was said and sheexplains" If that thug thinks he can tryand take CEO away from me again it will beovermy dead body", Luke finishes his drink and answers " Don't speak so soon sapnky buns cause here come the thug himself." Lorenzo and Skyewalks in and henodds his head and says hi to everyone in the room and he says "Good everyone is here... Me and Skye have a annoucement to make"

At the boarding school Sam is in complete shock she says " Allegra...my mother?", Jasonexplains " It makes sense...her daugher Alicia is your exact double like y'all could be twins..it's possible that she had twins and at the time couldn't keep both of you and gave one of you up andthe rest we already know". Sam is very confused and tries to realize what she has learned and she skims through the yearbook and see's another missing picture where it says best friends, she says " Look Jason...Best Friends...Allegra Cunningham and AlexisDavidovitch...maybe we can verify if Allegra was pregnant with me during that time by asking her best friend this Davidovitch girl.".Jason looks at the name and says" well we dont have to look hard because Alexis Davidovitch is in Port Charles under the name Alexis Davis", Sam looks shocked and replies " You tellin me the key to findng mymother is through thewoman who has been ruining my life..."

Alexis and Ric areback in Port Charles and are walkin alongh the pier talking, Alexis says " This ha been a ver emotional night...I have lost a daughter I never knew andvisted a place whereI was closet to my little girl.", Ric huggs his wife and explains "Alexis youare a wonderful mother and wife you were 16 when this happen and there was nuthing you could have done back then". Alexisquickly replies " And SamI never ever really understood how she felt, how it felt to lose a child especially one you never raised and now I know and I feel so so sorry about everything I did, I understand now" Ric interrupts " Alexis, Sam will forgive you with time and you must forgive yourself too okay...you have 2 beautiful girls to raise okay...dont be so hard on yourself"

At Kelly's Georgie and Dillon arrive and have their bags ready to move into their new life, Dillon asks " Umm...you stay here and I'll talk to Mike about are room okay." he kisses her and he walks over to the counter to Mike and Georgie sits down. She begins remember when she saw Diego at the Quatermaine Mansion, she was their waiting for Dillon and al of sudden Diego showed up behind her. She had asked him how he got out and he said they let him out on parole, but before he can tell her why Dillon called and he ran off before he can tell her. She snaps out of it when Dillon returns and says " We got it...the room is ready and our new perfect life is about to begin Mrs. Georgie Quatermaine." She replies " I cant wait Mr Dillon Quatermaine..my loving husband" and they kiss and grab their baggs and head up stairs.

"If you can Mr. Alcazar can you please hurry this up, unfortunaelty I didn't have my evening Scotch" Edward says as he looks at Luke " So I have no patience for minor news unless it is a valued piece of information". Edward sits down on his chair and awaits the annoucnement like the others. Alcazar holds Skye hand and annouces " Well as you know there has been alot of death in this town due to the recent epidemic...but with death the miracle of life can be done...Skye is Pregnant...with my child", Luke droops the empty glass and everyone else is just as shocked. Alangets up and walks over to Skye and says " congradulations sweetheart I know how much you wanted a child.", Monica gets up and hugs her stepdaughter andcongradulates her, and so do Ned and Justus.Tracy on the other hand laughs "Please...this is probably another way for her to get Luke jealouse enough to want her even more...this is all a lie" Luke walks towardSkye and interrupts " No this all true...Blaze wouldn't Lie to the whole family like this...No No No this is the real deal..she is pregnant". Edward gets up and explains " Well for once agree with Tracy" everyone looks at Edward withshock " Now ...I may like Skye but when it comes to men...especially Luke Spencer here she is known to do some wild things...so with that said I want undeniable proof that she is pregnant with a greatgrandchild of mine...Nowif you excuse i'mme going to the kitchen for something to drink and then I'm off to bed" Edward walks out of the room and Skye replied " Well...I expected this from Tracy but notEdward". Tracy explains " My father is a realist and he has seen through your little plot to get back at me and get my husband in your arms...and even if your are pregnantthis can work to Alcazar advantage to get some of ELQ, which I will never let him get his gangster hands on ever again".

Sam and Jason had escaped theschool andwere now on the jet back to Port Charles,Sam is still thinking about her being a child from Allegro Montengro. Could it be possbilbe that her father was Mr. Montengro...she began thinking, Jason asked " Are you alright...I understand it's alot to take in" Sam replies " Yea...it is...my mother is possibily amoney hungry sociopath and my sister is just as crazy, who is in jail for murdering her Fiancee...I say alot is a understatement". Jason held Sam in his arms and kissed her forehead and said " We will go as far as you want with finding your family...Alicia is not going anywhere she is jail...and Allegra is somewhere in Europe..it's up to you if you want to contact one of them and tell then butAllegra proabaly knew from the start." Sam replies " And thats what scares me Jason...if she knew that means she only see's me as a way to make money...thats justhowCodyMcCall my adoptive father treated me,I dont want to open my life to that again...and with Alicia I dont know where to start she is completely opposite of me she is nutts.". Jason sighs and explains " Wellone thing at a time...Alicia is in jail so we dont have to worry about her...letsjust concentrate on Allegra okay." Sam kisses Jason.

The mysteriousfigure is on the pier as it see's Alexis and Ric talking by the pier. " I should find Sam and apologize for everything and ask herif we can start fresh now that I realizewhat she went through,I mean I practicallyaccusedher of kidnapping my little girl after her losing her daughter."Alexis explained. Ric looked at Alexis and replied " Andyou have Kristina back andSam hasn't blamed you for it...Speaking of Kristina we have topick up some food for the kids to eat...So lets go to Kelly's and go home to see our two little Angels." Ric and Alexis walked off the pier and the mysterious figurewalked out and began going toward the other direction.

Alan, Monica, Lulu,Ned and Justus had exitedthe battlefield between Luke, Tracy, Alcazar and Skye, Alcazarexplains " I'll have you know thatI would never use a child to get anythinf...I willlove this child and I will get ELQ on my own andme andSkye will raise this child with love and not threats like you do with your children." Tracy walked toward Alcazar and smiled" Until me and my father see proofthat Skye is pregnantand is your child you will get no support from me nor my father so..save the love babble from someone who cares." Tracy walks out the room. Luke walks towards Skye and gives her a hug and says " Congrats Blaze on the new bundle of joy coming your way and please forgive my poor wife for her commentsI forgot to give her her daily spanking...so I'm going to bed and you two enjoy the night okay" Luke walks out aswellbut you can tell that he is hurt from the news. Hesee's Alice andshe says " HeyMr. LukeI heard the news about Skye, I'm so happy for her" Lukenodds and replies " Yeah yeah...hey Alice send a bottle of your strongest liquor to my room okayI'm going forgetting wasted out of mind tonight.". Alicenodds and goes toward the kitchen while Luke walks upstairs and views Alcazar and Skye in theother room lughing and talking, hegoes upstairs to night full of drinks and being wasted.

At Alexis's and Ric'shome thedoor is wideopen, the room is trashedand the nanny is knocked out on the floor .The mysterious figure is in Kristina's roomand Kristina walks over and hugs the figure and the figure takes her by the hand and goes to Molly's crib and takes her too. The figureputs Molly in her roller and takes Kristina by the handand they walk out the door and the door closes behind them.

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter of General Hospital: A Twist in Plot

Next Time on General Hospital: A Twist of Plot

Sonny explains to Emily" It's not your fault that I'm like this"

Alexis and Ric come home to find their Home broken into and thier kids gone

Sam reads the letter thats in their penthouse "This is only the beginning"

Luke asks Skye " Have I really lost you Blaze or do you have some feelings toward me?"

_Well Thats the first chapter tell me what you guys think. ask me some questions maybe some ideas that you want to see. Just keep reviewing. I would like atleast 3-5 reviews before I give the other chapter so keep reviewing I want to see what you guys think. Thank you for reading._


End file.
